Comfort from an Angel
by Elise Penn
Summary: When Bella is sick, Edward comes and comforts her. Is short and sweet and gets more entertaining in the middle. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers
1. Fever

I woke up and stared at my ceiling above me with very watery eyes. My throat burned and I couldn't swallow. I sat up slowly as things around me began to spin. I didn't like the feeling that was in my stomach. I leapt out of bed and stumbled down the hallway to my bathroom in the dark hallway. I quickly flipped on the light and threw open the lid of the toilet. I hated throwing up. I held back my hair the best that I could until I was done.

I rinsed my mouth out and began to search through my cabinets to find something to help with the symptoms I was having. I grew dizzy and decided that I would look later. I walked back to bed feeling very cold. I slipped back into bed and closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I awoke again feeling something cold on my forehead. It felt so good having it upon my burning head. I slowly opened my eyes and found Edward was standing above me with a worried expression.

"Edward I don't feel well." I said hoarsely. He sat on the bed next to me.

"You're burning up Bella. Have you taken anything for it yet?" He asked as he still kept his ice cold hand on my forehead. I only shook my head.

"No. I tried looking last night. But I was so dizzy and couldn't stand long. What time is it?" I croaked looking at him pathetically.

"Its 11:30 in the morning love. Let me get you something to take." He said as he stood quickly removing his hand.

I didn't want him to leave. Not even for a second. I watched him as he quickly exited my room and came back within seconds. He had a glass of water and something for me to take. I had to sit up slowly as he handed me the glass of water and the two pills. He sat down on the bed next to me as I took them from him. I winced as the pills painfully made their way down my throat. The water helped soothe it, but it still was not pleasant.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked as I handed him the empty glass and he set it on my night stand.

"He is at the meeting in La Push for today and tomorrow remember?" Edward said as I snuggled back under my blankets. I only nodded my head as Edward laid next to me.

"Jesus Bella, you're burning up. Maybe I should take you to Carlisle. I don't think this is just an ordinary flu." He said as he brushed the hair out of my face. Edward always worried so much about me.

I shook my head, "We are not going to your house and we are not calling Carlisle. I am fine Edward. Just stay with me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course love." He said as he kissed my cheek softly.

I drifted off to sleep within seconds with Edward laying beside me humming me my lullaby. When I awoke, Edward was in a chair sitting across from me.

"You moved." I said sitting up slowly.

Edward rushed to my side and helped me sit up.

"Relax! I am fine." I said laughing slowly.

"Your sick and I am only trying to help Bella." He said as his topaz eyes locked onto mine. I smiled and then suddenly jumped out of bed startling Edward nearly knocking him to the floor. I ran down the hallway and threw the lid of the toilet open once again throwing up. Edward came in and held my hair out of my face and rubbed my back gently. I couldn't help but cry as I threw up. I must have seemed so unattractive.

When I finally finished, Edward flushed the toilet for me and handed me a glass of water to rinse my mouth. The tears still stayed on my face.

"Sssh. Why are you crying? Bella, love, its ok." He said as he knelt down beside me.

He wiped the tears away from my face as I brushed away my messy hair.

"Im sorry you have to put up with me being sick." I said as I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

Edward only laughed, "Oh Bella. It's no trouble at all."

He kissed my forehead and then scooped me up off the floor and carried me down into our living room. I was put onto our couch as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped me up tightly.

"Ok love, I want you to get some sleep now ok? When you wake up I will still be here. I promise." He said as he pulled me into him and held me tightly.

I only nodded my head and lay against him and closed my eyes. He was an angel. One that I would never let go of.


	2. The Cullens are the greatest cure

When Edwards's lips gently placed on my burning head, my eyes opened. The light around me made me squint. I knew that my hair was tangled. I also probably needed to brush my teeth and wash my face. Edward pulled away as his eyes locked onto mine with an intense gaze. My head throbbed and my throat was so sore that I couldn't even speak. I wanted to throw up again.

"Bella, you're still extremely warm. How are you feeling?" he asked as he brushed my messy hair out of my face.

"E-Edward. My throat." I began only to be cut off by him placing his fingers to my lips. Even my lips felt like they were burning against Edwards touch.

"Sssh. Bella, Love, don't speak. I am taking you to Carlisle." He said. Edward wrapped me up tightly in a blanket and carried me up to my room and set me down on my bed and pulled out a bag and began stuffing clothes into it.

"Really Edward. Im fine. Carlisle looking at me is unnecessary." I said in a raspy voice as he packed my things.

"Nonsense Bella. Carlisle is a doctor. It's his job to make people better." He said as he threw in my hairbrush, toothbrush, along with a few extra hair ties. He made it seem like I was spending a week with him rather than just a few days.

"What about Charlie?" I said as I pulled my arms out of the blanket and crossed them. I tried to sound as angry as I could at this whole idea. But that was difficult when I was ill

"Alice already talked to Charlie. Today is Saturday Bella. We don't have school Monday and Tuesday because of teacher meetings. She told him that she wanted a four day sleepover." Edward explained.

"Edward!" I raised my voice the best that I could.

"Isabella Swan don't you argue with me. You are sick and I am going to make sure that you get better." Edward said as he slung my bag over his shoulder and picked me up carrying me to his car.

I couldn't argue with him. When he had his mind set on something, he would do it. His classical music played in the car as we drove. Normally I would fight to change the station. Today I couldn't really argue with him let alone physically fight to lean over and push the button. Edward continued to drive fast until we finally reached the Cullen home. Edward unbuckled me and scooped me out of the car and into his arms. He carried me gracefully into the house and set me on his couch.

"This will have to do for now Bella. Esme is up making a bed for you in my room."

I halfway rolled my eyes. The Cullen's were always going out of their way for me and doing so much. Just then Alice came walking in with Jasper as he gently spun her.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she tried giving me a gentle hug. Even though it was her softest hug ever—it still had bone crushing force—which Edward could see as I winced quietly.

"Careful Alice!" Edward warned.

Alice pulled away with a light pout on her face.

"Hello Bella. Alice and Edward said that you had the flu and were not feeling so well." Jasper said with a frown. He was my favorite out of the Cullen's besides Alice and Edward. He was usually so calm and well spoken and he didn't cause much trouble.

I only nodded my head as Edward drew me close. Alice froze in place as Jasper watched her amused.

"Uh-oh." Alice mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked as I gave the same confused expression. It didn't take long to figure out what Alice had seen.

I quickly tried to get out of the blanket that was tightly wrapped around me and I fell to the floor in the process of escaping.

"Bella!?" Edward exclaimed as he reached for me.

I got up and ran down the hallway trying to remember where their bathroom was. And then I became so caught up in my thinking trying to remember if the Cullen's even _had _a bathroom. Well of course they did! They had a kitchen which means that there was a bathroom nearby. I remembered that it was down the hallway to the left and the second door on the right. I tried to run but my stomach lurched and everything came out onto the floor.

"Oh Bella…" Alice said as she ran to find something to clean it up with. Edward was at my side as his arms gently wrapped around me. I was already humiliated that Edward had seen me so pathetic. But I just threw up on his floor!

Carlisle and Esme came down with Alice and saw me on the floor and I pushed back my tears.

"Carlisle im so sorry!" I said. I half expected him to yell. He just helped me off the ground and carried me to Edwards's room where a bed had been made for me. He set me down and wrapped me under at least 8 blankets.

"Please don't be sorry Bella. You couldn't help it." He said with a reassuring smile. Edward came in and stood next to him. Before I could protest any further, a thermometer was put in my mouth.

Carlisle waited a few minutes and then pulled it out with a slight frown as Edward looked at me intensely.

"103.4. That's not very good. Not good at all. We will have to watch your fever through out the day Bella." Carlisle spoke as Edward moved to the bed. He laid his hand on my forehead which felt so good.

"Take these Bella. Hopefully you won't throw them up in the next forty-five minutes so they can actually work." Carlisle said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room as I took the pills he handed me.

Edward made sure that the 8 blankest were tightly wrapped around me making me feel like a mummy.

"Edward, Im really hot. Cant we remove some of the blankets?" I pleaded quietly.

"No Bella. You have to sweat out the fever." Edward spoke calmly.

"I can do that easily with four blankets! But eight, Edward, that's ridiculous!"

Edward sat up and blinked a few times.

"Isabella Swan. What did I say about arguing with me?"

I groaned and he only laughed as Alice came up the stairs.

"Edward! Rosalie and I are taking you shopping for food and comfort items for Bella." She said. Edward swore under his breath.

"Alice! I can't leave her. She has the flu." He exclaimed.

"Jasper and Emmett with watch her." Alice said.

"Perfect…" Edward muttered.

"Edward Cullen! Don't you dare argue with me!" Alice said placing her hands on her hips.

"But—I."

I laughed at them, "Edward, If I cant argue with you then you cant argue with Alice."

Edward sighed loudly as Emmett and Jasper came up the stairs and into the room.

"We will be careful with her." Jasper said smiling.

"Its not you im worried about Jasper. It's the idiot standing behind you." Edward grumbled.

"I resent that!" Emmett said.

The Cullen family never failed to make me laugh. They were the best cure for anything.

"I will be back soon. Be nice to Bella." Edward growled.

Jasper kindly waved as I gave Edward a weak smile.

"And no Emmett! You may not give Bella extra cough syrup to get high off of!" Edward called as he walked out the front door of the house.

"Damn him and his reading-of-the-minds." Emmett said folding his arms pouting. Jasper only laughed.


	3. The deal with Emmett

While Edward was gone, Emmett didn't fail at keeping me amused. Jasper made sure that Emmett didn't randomly attack me with insanity.

"Oh no Bella!" Emmett yelled loudly enough to stir me from my light sleep. Jasper fell of the chair that he was sitting in onto a sharp object and cried out in pain.

"What…hmmm?' I said in a groggy voice. Carlisle pills had made me sleepy.

"I just figured out a way you could die!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You woke her up just for that?" Jasper said with a frown.

"Yes! Ok so Bella is wrapped up in eight blankets like she is right now and our house mysteriously catches of fire. And we don't have time to save Bella. So she can't get out of the blankets because they are to tightly wrapped and then she burns!"

"That's pleasant." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Emmett was making no sense and I was still sick.

"You fool. We wouldn't let Bella burn. How would the fire even start?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it would start in the kitchen somehow." Emmett said.

"We don't cook."

"We do for Bella!" Emmett cried. He then threw all eight blankets off of me.

"Your going to have a very angry Edward when he comes back to find that Bella has no blankets on." Jasper pointed out.

Emmett laughed and we both knew he thought of something dirty to say. Before Jasper could tell him not to shout it out, the idiot did.

"Oh please! He wants to see her without anything on! So I am helping him by at least removing the blankets!"

Jasper rolled his eyes as I shook my head at Emmett. I then frowned as all the heat from my body began to disappear. I looked to Jasper with a very big pouting expression on my face.

"Jasper, now I am cold." I whined.

"Good job doofus." Jasper said smacking Emmett in the back of the head.

Jasper tried bundling me up again but it was very uncomfortable and almost as tight as before.

"Bella! Would you like to help me with an evil plan?" Emmett asked nearly dancing about.

"Not really…" I managed to say in a quiet whisper. My throat was killing me. I didn't even know how the energy to watch Emmett look like he was about to pee his pants was possible because I was so tired and terrible feeling.

Jasper looked at me with a sad smile as he got up to get something for my throat. He gave Emmett a warning glance before he walked down the stairs to the bathroom.

"Aww…Please Bella?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want to be involved in some stupid revenge plot." I said as I winced painfully while I spoke.

"It was going to be against Alice though. Think of all the times she made you play Bella Barbie."

The thought was tempting. I admit to pondering the idea for several seconds and then I passed. Surely Alice would see it coming.

"No Emmett."

"Rosalie. Im sure you have something against her." Emmett said as I rolled my eyes.

"So what if I did? What's your _master_ plan of doom?" I asked in a very annoyed tone.

I could hear Jasper run up the stairs as Emmett quickly rushed to Edwards' bedroom door and slammed it shut and locked it so Jasper couldn't come in with my cough drops.

"Damnit Emmett! Open up!" Jasper yelled as his fist hit the door.

Emmett only shrugged and then turned to face me.

"So Bella, what do you say into participating?"

"Again idiot! What is your plan?"

He got that goofy smile that spread from ear to ear as the rest of his face gave a slightly constipated look. Edward had always said that it was Emmett's thinking face.

"Your stomach is still uneasy right?"

I nodded my head very slowly. I did not like where this was already going. Jasper still cussed loudly outside the door. I was amazed that Carlisle and Esme didn't hear him yelling at Emmett to let him back in.

"Well Rosalie got this new white bathrobe. She won't shut up about how it's more comfortable than I am. I swear she talks about this thing like it is God. So, if I could get you to drink a lot of cherry kool-aid and then maybe throw it up on her new robe that would be awesome!"

"No! Emmett Cullen!" I yelled as the pain seared through my throat.

Jasper tried opening the door. He wouldn't dare kick down Edwards' door. That would end up badly for both boys.

"Emmett! Let me in! Open up! I need to get inside Damnit!"

Emmett smirked and muttered, "That's what she said."

I rolled my eyes at him and then just sat there. I really wanted to go back to sleep. I prayed silently that Edward and Alice would get back in time and remove Emmett from the room and let Jasper in with my cough drops.

"Emmett! I have Edward on speed dial so let me in." Jasper yelled from the hallway.

"So what do you say Bella?" Emmett asked ignoring Jaspers threats.

I rolled my eyes again and laid back down on the bed. I pulled the pillow over my face trying to block out the sounds that were causing my throbbing headache to become worse.

"Go away." I said from behind the pillow.

"If you don't do it, I will tell Edward that you were the one who got the tuna fish sandwich stuck in his piano. He was so angry about that and he doesn't know who did it. He spent hours cleaning out the insides of his beautiful grand piano because the tuna hardened onto the strings." Emmett smirked.

"It was Jasper!" I said glaring at the fool standing before me.

Emmett laughed as Jasper still tried to get in. I could still hear him cussing outside the door. I desperately needed those cough drops for my aching throat. No one should have to put up with Emmett's stupid behavior. Especially when that person is sick.

"Jasper doesn't eat food. Why would he have a tuna fish sandwich?

"He still helped." I growled.

"So you will help me then?"

I dove under the covers hiding my entire body. One of my arms snaked out from under the blankets as I flipped Emmett off.

"Perfect! I will get the kool-aid!" He said cheerfully as he opened the door and let Jasper in. Moments later we could hear Emmett singing in the kitchen while he made his batch of kool-aid from hell. Edward returned shortly and came back up stairs.

"Bella my love, how are you feeling?" He said as he kissed my forehead. I was glad that he was back.

"Im ok." I said. My throat really hurt now from arguing with Emmett.

"Why is Emmett singing?" Edward asked.

Jasper must have heard everything because he gave me a half worried half angry glance.

"Beats me." I said as I rolled over on my stomach and Edward tucked me in tightly with the eight blankets once again. While I sat there, I prayed silently that Emmett's little way of me dying with the house catching on fire and the eight blankets would not come true. Even if Emmett was just making kool-aid in the kitchen, knowing him he would find a way.


	4. Emmett's Plan is ruined

Edward had finally returned home and had immediately come upstairs to find me buried under blankets with a cough drop in my mouth. It was only the first day of me being here. I still had three more days. Edward drew back the covers and bent down to kiss me on my lips softly. Thank god he was immune to all viruses.

"Feeling any better?" he asked as he smiled gently.

"Not really." I said sitting up. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders forcing me to lie back down.

"You are not to leave this bed or put any effort into your day until you are feeling 100% better Bella."

I sighed loudly as Edward wrapped me back up tightly. He obviously had his mind set on getting me better.

"You taste like cherry cough drops by the way." Edward chuckled. I frowned and shuddered as I sucked on the hard medicine that tasted completely terrible.

"It's disgusting!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Rosalie and Alice bought you strawberry ones instead." Edward said. Jasper smiled lightly when Edward thanked him for watching me.

Just then, Emmett walked in with an entire pitcher of kool-aid. Jasper groaned and Edward looked confused. Emmett saw Edward and froze instantly. Edwards eyes automatically narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

Emmett began stumbling over his words.

"Bella said she was thirsty. So I decided to be a good brother and make her something."

Edward looked at me with suspicious eyes as his arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me tightly.

"Yes that's right." I said trying my best to lie.

I noticed that Jasper stopped breathing—although for Vampires it wasn't necessary in the first place—as he watched Edward carefully and hoped that he would buy our lies. I began to go over in my mind why I had agreed to Emmett's stupid plan. Edward of course didn't believe me. He gave me the weirdest look while Jasper fidgeted nervously.

"Bella…is there something that you want to tell me?" Edward said in a slightly cross tone.

"No Edward. I was honestly thirsty." I stammered.

Either way someone would be angry. Emmett would be upset if I ratted him out. Edward would be angry if he found out that I was the reason that his beautiful piano was ruined while it took him the entire day to clean it. Rosalie would have a fit when she heard of Emmett's plan or figured it out the hard way. I kept my mouth shut as best I could while Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bella I know your keeping something." Edward spoke while folding his arms. I opened my mouth as Emmett shot a pouting glare at me. I closed my mouth quickly. Damn Emmett and his stupid plans.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Emmett wanted me to drink cherry kool-aid and throw it up on Rosalie's new white robe!" I said all in one breathe.

"Emmett…you were going to use Bella for revenge while she is sick?" Edward growled.

Emmett stuttered. Just then, Rosalie walked in wearing her white fluffy robe and matching slippers. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as her eyes narrowed at Emmett.

"You were going to force Bella to do that?" Rosalie snapped. Emmett turned around and on complete accident; he spilled the cherry kool-aid all over the front of her robe dying the entire front of it red.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rosalie screamed.

Emmett gave a wide-eyed expression.

"You have my permission to kill him Rose." Edward said.

Emmett cringed as Jasper gave him a crooked smile. I groaned and collapsed back on the bed. As much as I loved the Cullen's, I was almost too sick to handle any drama and even this kool-aid incident counted.

"Bella was the one that threw the tuna fish sandwich in your piano!" Emmett yelled before Rosalie could murder him.

Edward turned toward me as I went to immediate pouting mode hoping and praying silently to myself that Edward would take pity. His eyes almost burned and for once I was actually scared of him.

"Jasper helped!" I said folding my arms.

"That was you?" Edward exclaimed.

"Again…Jasper helped." I pouted more. _Please dear God let Edward take pity on me_ I thought silently.

Emmett was smacked repeatedly by Rosalie who ran off to her room and slammed her door. Jasper sat down next to me so he could get a long a lecture from Edward. Emmett cleaned up the extra kool-aid that was on the floor and sulked off to his bedroom.

"You two got the sandwich in my beautiful grand piano?"

"Well Edward, Bella was very hungry. I made her a sandwich and Emmett and I were talking and then Emmett got bored and wanted to entertain himself. So, Emmett made a bet with Bella that she couldn't throw the sandwich across the room and run after it and catch it in her mouth before it hit the ground. She of course tried to prove him wrong. That ended badly because Bella broke a vase and the sandwich disappeared into the piano. We couldn't get it out." Jasper explained.

Edward turned to me.

"How did Jasper possibly help in that?"

I thought for a minute trying to come up with a reason. I didn't want to get punished all alone so I needed something. Damnit, I had nothing good. So I decided to state the obvious.

"He made the sandwich." I said shrugging. Edward sighed as he pulled me close to him and held me.

"I can punish you later I suppose. Jasper didn't do much. If anything, Emmett did it because he made the bet with you. Rosalie will kill him first before I can get to him." Edward said.

I sighed and scooted closer to my angel who walked on earth and fell asleep in his arms once again.


	5. Better than Television

Finally after a few hours of sleep, I woke up to find that I was all alone in the room. It was still light outside. I slowly sat up still feeling absolutely horrible. I walked out of the bedroom and found the Cullen's bathroom. I nearly gave myself a heart attack when I saw how horrible I looked. My hair was matted and my eyes had dark circles underneath them. I jumped into the shower and began shampooing my hair. After getting nice and clean, I wandered into the kitchen with just a towel wrapped around my body.

Jasper was the only one who was in the kitchen.

"Hello Bella! How did you sleep? Edward went to help Rosalie punish Emmett."

"Awww poor Emmett. What were they planning on doing to him?" I asked. My throat burned and Jasper seemed to notice my discomfort. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen so I could write my replies down instead of saying them aloud.

"I don't know exactly. Something about facing Emmett's biggest fears." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

_What is Emmett afraid of? I always pictured the muscular and strong Vampire to be fearless!_ I scribbled on the pad of paper.

"Oh no! Emmett is afraid of a lot of things." Jasper told me smiling with bright eyes.

Just then, the front door opened and then I could hear laughter from Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Emmett came running up the stairs and collapsed on the floor and was trembling beyond belief.

"What did you guys do to him?" Jasper said smiling.

"You know how Emmett hates spiders." Edward said giving a sinister smile.

Emmett looked up at Jasper and began mumbling randomly.

"They were hairy! Emmett does not like the spiders. The pickles wouldn't defend Emmett! Emmett says he's sorry that the FedEx man shipped him to this house! Emmett promises not to dance in his room anymore."

Everyone but Emmett erupted in loud roaring laughter. I would have been laughing harder if my throat was not in so much pain. Edward smiled at me and then felt my forehead. He gently placed the thermometer in my mouth.

"102.4. Its gone down a bit." He said as he picked me up.

"Now where are we going?" I whispered hoarsly.

"To get you some clothes silly girl." He told me.

Alice followed us to Edwards room where they both helped get my clothes out. Edward turned around to give me a little privacy as I changed. As soon as I was done, Edward carefully grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he placed his cool lips on my forehead while gently running his fingers through my wet hair.

"Would you like to watch some TV Bella?" He asked.

I simply nodded my head as he again swooped me off my feet and brought me to the living room. Everyone except for Carlisle and Esme were there.

"Hey Bella! Instead of watching your same old boring shows, why not watch Emmett have some more melt-downs?" Jasper said.

Emmett looked up at Jasper and then turned to Edward.

"Emmett said he was sorry! Emmett promises not to touch kool-aid for as long as he lives!" He said with a horrified expression.

I frowned as Edward set me down on their couch and turned to Emmett with a very frightening look on his face.

"Jasper, are you ready to initiate plan Tie-Emmett-Up-And-Let-Chihuahua-Loose?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded his head and then jumped on poor Emmett and chained his hands and feet together. I leaned over to Alice and began to ask her questions.

"Cant he break through those chains?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes he can. But he is to idiotic to even think of that idea." She told me.

"What exactly is plan Tie-Emmett-Up-And-Let-Chihuahua-Loose?"

"Watch." She told me with a very big grin.

When Emmett was completely secure, Rosalie grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a knife to spread it with and began spreading peanut butter on his face. Emmett let out horrifying screams that were so high pitched it hurt my ears. When his face was completely covered in peanut butter, Rosalie stepped back and Jasper sat down on the couch to watch the show.

"The only thing he hates more than spiders, are Chihuahua's" Jasper said to me while leaning back on the couch.

I suddenly got a very amused expression on my face and Edward came back in the room with a small dog. Emmett looked up at Edward.

"No! NOOOO! GET THAT RAT AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed like a little girl.

Edward gave a dark laugh as he set down the Chihuahua and let it lick the peanut butter off of Emmett's face. For the next 25 minutes we were entertained. And during those 25 minutes I didn't feel as sick. Edward had his arm wrapped around me and I leaned over to tell him something.

"Jasper was right. This is better than TV."

And with that Edward kissed my cheek and we continued watching Emmett struggle on the floor.


	6. Shots and Lollypops

After watching Emmett entertain the family for a good half hour, I fell asleep in Edwards arms. I awoke on the couch and the entire family seemed to be gone except Edward who sat in the chair across from me reading a book.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, how do you feel?"  
"What time is it?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Its just now starting to get dark out."

"How long was I asleep for?"

Edward walked over to me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Only a few hours love. How do you feel?"

I swallowed and then cringed at the pain. It felt like it had gotten worse. My stomach was upset and even the idea of chicken soup didn't even sound appetizing. Edward saw the unhappy look on my face and grabbed the thermometer for the hundredth time today. He put it under my tongue and waited a few minutes before taking it out.

"Bella, wait right here." He said as he walked out of the room, a concerned look worn on his face.

I saw him pull out his cell phone and frantically dial a number. I listened as closely as I could.

The only words that I could make out were: Carlisle, fever, high, immediate action, needle, tonight, see you soon.

Oh crap, they intended on giving me a shot. My entire body went into panic mode and I could feel my eyes widen in pure horror. Needles were not my thing, and at the age of eighteen, I still bawled like a baby. I decided that I couldn't cry over some stupid shot in front of Carlisle and Edward, it was too embarrassing. The only solution was to run away! I quietly got up off the couch and staggered down the hallway to the bathroom. I silently closed the door behind me and locked it.

The Cullen's had a very large bathtub in their bathroom which I slowly crawled into. The cool sides of the tub felt comforting to my feverish skin. I decided that it would be perfect to take another nap. I pressed my forehead against the side and dozed off.

I awoke about ten minutes later to a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella, are you in there?"  
I froze, I didn't know what to say. I kept quiet and just kept my fingers crossed that he would disappear.

"Bella? Are you alright love?" he said in a worried tone.

I could hear another voice mumble low outside the door and I immediately knew it was Carlisle.

"Edward, I know that Bella hates shots. Did she accidentally overhear you on the phone?"  
"Its possible, but I don't think she realized what I was talking about." Edward said calmly.

Dead wrong, I knew exactly what the plan was and I didn't want to be apart of it. I sank lower into the bottom of the tub, hoping that I would just evaporate into thin air.

"Bella, please don't make me pick the lock."

"Go away." I mumbled. I was trying to yell, but my throat wouldn't do that for me.

"Its going to be okay, it will be over before you know it."

"No way Edward, you aren't going to claim my life today!"

I imagined Edward rolling his eyes

"Its not going to kill you love, now please open the door." He said with a sigh. But there was no way in hell that I was opening that door and he knew it to. I could hear him rattle with the handle and within a matter of about seven seconds, the door handle turned and Edward stepped into the bathroom.

"Come on, there isn't anything to be afraid of." He said in a coaxing voice.

I saw Carlisle standing in the background with a light smile on his face.

I shook my head and gave him a wide eyed expression. Just then, Emmett walked by the bathroom.

"Are you guys gonna give Bella the shot? I wanna watch it happen. Bells, I saw the needle Carlisle is gonna use, and its huge!"

Edward saw the flash of fear go across my face and he gave a low warning growl to Emmett.

"Edward, chill. Im just telling Bella that she may die from this one."

"Emmett enough already!" He shouted as Emmett gave a low chuckle.

Edward held out his hand to me so he could help me out of the tub but I backed away from it and shook my head again. My throat was on fire, it felt like a branding iron had been rammed down it.

"Come on, it will only take a few seconds and I will be there to hold your hand the entire time." He said as he reached into the tub anyways and pulled me out. I tried squirming in his grasp, but it was no use. The number one downfall to having a Vampire boyfriend was moments like these when he was able to use his special skills to win certain situations.

We walked up to Carlisle's office where he already had the needle laying out on a tray. He had a bottle of clear fluids that would be put into my arm. He stuck the needle inside the bottle and prepared the shot as Edward rolled up my sleeve for me and kissed my forehead.

"You're gonna be brave Bella." He said with a soft angelic smile.

I looked to Emmett who was standing in the doorway. He gave me a smirk and made a slicing of the neck motion. Jerk.

Carlisle tapped the side of the needle and then looked at me.

"Okay Bella, there will be a slight pinch and sting and then it will all be over I promise."

He was coming towards my arm and it seemed to be going in slow motion. I couldn't control the blood curdling scream that came out of my mouth and it even startled me. Tears filled my eyes as I jumped off the table and bolted past Emmett who clapped and cheered for my escape. I managed to make it downstairs and threw myself into a closet.

I pulled my knees to my chest. I silently began wishing that the closet would transform and take me to Narnia. I would much rather be talking to lions and prancing with unicorns. But of course, my wishes failed me when Edward opened the closet again.

"No! Edward I don't want to! You have no idea how scared I am of these things!"  
"Bella, you are over reacting. Its going to take less than a second and then it will all be over."

"You are such a liar! It's the scariest thing on the planet, hands down!" I argued.

"Are you gonna come out on your own or do I have to pull you out?"

"Im putting up a fight. This is against my will."  
"Come here you drama queen." He said, chuckling, as he reached in and scooped me up in his arms. This time, I tried kicking. I even tried biting but none of it did any good. We made it back up to the office where Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Damn Bella, I was hoping you would run down our driveway. It would have been way more entertaining than a closet. Oh well, I will be at your funeral, I promise." Emmett said. Both Edward and I shot him a death glare.

"Okay Bella, lets try this again." Carlisle said.

"NO!" I screamed as he came at me again. I was sitting in Edwards lap as he held onto me. I felt like I was in chains, there was no way that I could move.

Edward whispered in my ear.  
"Shh my beautiful girl, everything is going to be okay."

And then came the sting. I flinched and my muscles tensed up. But in a split second, the needle was out of my arm and Carlisle began cleaning up. Edward loosened his grasp on me and wiped away the tears.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Edward said in a soothing voice.

"It was awful!" I said, trying to calm myself down from crying so hard.

"Here Bella, for being so brave." Carlisle said as he handed me a lollypop. My eyes widened and my crying stopped.

"I suppose a lollypop can make up for the torture that you put me through tonight." I said slowly. Edward and Carlisle laughed. Emmett nearly had his eyes pop out of his head.  
"I WANT ONE!" He yelled as he dove for the bag that it had come from.

Carlisle put his hand out in front of him which Emmett ran into with his face.

"These are for humans, you don't heat human food."  
"You're rude." Emmett said as he turned around and shuffled to his room.

"Lets go tuck you into bed." Edward said.

"But im not sleepy yet!" I protested.

"You will be soon enough. Tomorrow will be a brand new day."  
"Do I have to?" I whined.

"I will read to you while you fall asleep." He promised.

I sighed and nodded my head. He carried me to the big bed that the Cullen's had so graciously put up for me. Edward tucked me in and kissed my forehead as he pulled out Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorite books and his voice became my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. And the Oscar goes to

There was a rapid tapping sound that disturbed my perfect slumber. I opened my eyes and looked to the right of where I was laying. Emmett sat in the chair with headphones on and I could hear the loud guitar and drums playing from them. He was drumming along with two pencils on the table. I sat up in the bed and got an immediate head rush. My vision blurred.

"Hey Bellaaaaa!" Emmett said pulling off his headphones.

"Emmett." I managed to croak out. My voice sounded like a raspy eighty year old man.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. How did ya sleep?" He asked me with a wide smile.

My vision was still blurred and something seemed off.

"Where…where is Edward?"

"Rose forced him to go shopping for you again." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Shopping? It wasn't like I was eating a feast every night. In fact, I had barely touched anything at all. That included the chicken noodle soup that Esme had sitting in the fridge incase I decided I was hungry.

"He said he would be back in about an hour." Emmett added.

"And they left you here to hang out with me?" I asked in a surprised voice. I would have thought Jasper, maybe even Alice. But Emmett, also known as parallel Bella, was always getting hurt, into trouble, and being dumb. It was like we were the same people. But I was certain that I was smarter.

"Well Alice and Jasper went on an alone time hunt. Probably makin out in the bushes. And Carlisle is at work and Esme is taking a walk."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Vampires take walks?" I asked

"We gotta act human, remember?" Emmett said.

I nodded my head and then looked down at my hands. They were sweaty and extremely cold. I didn't feel too good.

"Hey, Bells…you okay? You don't look so—"

I was out of bed bolting down the hallway, stumbling down the stairs—I don't know why I was heading to the downstairs bathroom when there was a perfectly good one upstairs—and of course I wasn't going to make it in time. There was a beautiful vase that Esme had made a few years ago. It was tall and blue and the opening was perfect size for my mouth.

Emmett came down the stairs, clapping for me.  
"Right on Bella! But seriously, that smells awful." He said as he plugged his nose.

"Oh my god…I cant believe I just did that in her beautiful piece of art. Emmett, she will kill me!" I said in horror.

"Nonsense, she wont notice."  
"Wont notice? Emmett its got Bella vomit on the inside!"  
"Relax Bells, we will go buy a new one. She got the inspiration from some collection that was sold in stores. We can buy a look alike."

The plan was actually rather brilliant but I looked at him with an obvious 'you're dumb' face.

"I cant leave. Im like a bomb! Except, I don't know when I will go off so im like a secret bomb…"  
"I can bring your puke vase just incase?" Emmett suggested.

Five minutes later we were in the car. Emmett was the scariest driver out of all of the Cullens. He was weaving around other cars and I didn't even know that a car could go as fast as this one was. My stomach was heaving and I didn't necessarily want to puke again.

"Geez, can't you slow down a little bit Emmett?" I asked

"Bella, we've got no time to waste now hush." He said.

He blasted music in the car. It sounded extremely familiar and I was trying to figure out what song it was. And then, when her voice came on the stereo I knew right away who it was. Emmett broke out into full blast singing.

"Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's—"

"Are we really listening to Selena Gomez?" I asked.

"What's wrong with her?"  
"Nothing I just, didn't expect you of all people to be singing to Selena Gomez…" I said.

"Bella you're missing out if you aren't listening to Sexy Selena."  
"Does Rosalie know you call her that?"  
"Uh…Rose doesn't need to know…"

I nodded my head as Emmett continued singing.

We reached this fancy store with glass windows and a modern appeal. It looked like a freaking museum. This must have been the store that had the original collection. Emmett and I got out of the car and began walking towards the front door. Immediately, red flags went off in my head. This store was completely full of glass vases, bowls, plates, decorations, pictures, everything that I usually destroyed on accident. This would be a very interesting trip.

There was a small bell sound as we entered into the store. Immediately I was overwhelmed by the number of "DO NOT TOUCH" signs.

Emmett wandered around, and occasionally I could hear him go "oooo this is shiny!"

My stomach was twisting in knots from being both nervous and sick. That's when I saw them, in the back of the room. The beautiful blue vases that had inspired Esme. I wandered over to the shelves where they sat.

The vases looked identical. There was a slight difference in the color. Esme had painted hers a shade brighter but that didn't matter. Im sure she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

There was one slight problem. Esme had spent probably $20 on clay, $50 to rent a pottery wheel, $10 for paint, and her finished product full of memories was priceless. However, the stupid blue vase that was in the store was $650.

You got to be kidding me. No wonder Esme made her own vase!

Emmett must have noticed my startled expression because when he walked over, he threw a tantrum.

"Oh my…what! This…nawww. This? But—what?"

The store manager, who was behind the front desk seemed to notice Emmett and his loud astonishment.

She gave a confused look and began making her way over to us.

"Um Emmett? Scary dragon lady is strutting over here and I don't like the look she is giving me."  
"Quick, sunglasses."  
"What?"  
"Give me your god damn sunglasses and follow my lead."  
I handed them over to Emmett who cleared his throat and then dramatically put his hand to his forehead.

The lady stopped behind Emmett and gave me something that I wouldn't even call a smile. It looked like she was constipated with a side of mental cramps. What was it with women that worked in nice fancy stores? They all had a rude attitude.

"Sir, may I help you?" She said in a rather snobby tone.

Emmett inhaled sharply.

"Why yes. Yes you may. Who are you?" Emmett said. He had suddenly adopted a high pitch whiny voice like Frank from the movie Father of the Bride.

The woman looked surprised that she had been talked to that way. Like she had been verbally slapped across her Botox face. Serves her right. These people always could use a taste of their own medicine. Speaking of medicine, the thought of taking a gulp of cherry flavored cough syrup would probably do me some good at this point in time.

"My name is Ellery." She said in a biting tone.

"Ellery, who do I have to speak to in order to get this vase," he said picking one up off the shelf, "out of this store immediately?"  
"Well sir, all you have to do is purchase it at the counter over there. I can ring it up for you if you would like." She said as she forced a smile.

Emmett put his hand to his forehead again and shook his head while mumbling to himself.

"No no no no. No! Perhaps you do not comprehend what I am saying Ellery. Is my logic to fast paced for you?" Emmett demanded.

Ellery had a look of shock.

"Im sorry sir?"

"You don't know my name? My god! I let you sell my collection and you don't even address me by my name?" He screeched.

Both mine and Ellery's eyes widened in absolute horror. Hers because she thought Emmett was the creator of the collection and mine because there was no way that we could actually pull this off.

Leave it to Emmett. Always leave it to Emmett.

"Evander Sotirios? The Evander Sotirios?" She asked. She looked like she was standing in the presence of God.

"Stop repeating yourself and answer my question!" Emmett yelled. I had to hand it to him, he was really doing a wonderful job at acting out the rich over privileged artist role.

"Of course sir—Evander, what can we do for you?"

This poor woman was terrified.

"This vase is wrong. This one is tarnishing the rest of my collection." He said as he shook his head back and fourth.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Its wrong. The vibe is wrong! Cant you feel it Ellery?" Emmett said as he waved his hand over the vase.

Ellery shook her head.

"Damn girl give me your hand. Give it!" Emmett screamed.

Ellery gave him her hand as he smacked it to the vase.

"Feel that?"  
"Oh, yes. I do…" Ellery said as she nodded, her eyes still wide and her mouth open.

I rolled my eyes. What a gullible person.

"Its ruining my collection. Im assuming you haven't sold many of these recently?" Emmett said in a much calmer voice.

"Well, no Evander. But perhaps its because of your price…"  
"My price! Oh ho ho ho…did you hear that my protégé ?" He questioned as he turned to me. I gave him a 'what the hell are you doing' glare. Oh well, I better act now and act well.

"I hope I heard her wrong Mr. Sotirios." I said shaking my head in fake disbelief.

Ellery looked at me and then back to him.

"She thinks my price is too high? Ellery, look around. See that Persian rug sitting on the corner collecting dust? That's twice the price of my beautiful works of art. And those bowls over there are even triple the price of the rug. I beg to differ with you my dear. My vases are the least expensive thing in your store. And you know why that is Ellery?" Emmett said.

"Because you made it that way…" Ellery answered back quietly.

Emmett laughed again, this time it was more dramatic.

"I made it that way? Can you tell me why I did that?"

Ellery gave him a confused look and then glanced at me for help. I blinked a few times.

"I cant tell you why you made it the price you did."

Emmett swiped the vase away from her hands and stroked it as he held it up to his face. Emmett was a creep, it was official.

"I wanted to give the community something nice and special for a low cost. I was being generous. I was being kind. But however, this one vase was painted by my protégé and she wasn't beaming with sunshine and daffodils while painting! She ruined its vibe! And I tried stopping it from being shipped but, it was too late. And now I am afraid that its cursed the rest of my collection. The only way to undo the curse is to get rid of it."

I watched Ellery for a few moments and Emmett had frozen in place.

"I understand. So what do you wish to do?"  
Emmett made a disgusted sound and stomped his feet like a toddler in the terrible two's.

"I need to take it back!" Emmett shouted.

"You can do that but, we must have a certain amount in our inventory at all times. Its part of our agreement." She said giving Emmett a worried look.

Emmett grabbed the vase that was in my hand, my vomit vase, and waved it high in the air.

"And here I have the replacement."

Ellery looked suspicious. She was going to protest and Emmett could tell.

"We would have to inspect it first in order to ma—"

"You're insulting my readings? You doubt my abilities? Fine. See to it that I pull out my entire collection including everything else that I have made for this store!" Emmett screamed in a loud ear piercing voice.

Ellery blinked a few times and then gave the biggest smile imaginable. It was fake of course.

"But that vase looks much nicer then the one you want to take. Im sure it will turn the entire sale around for you. We would be glad to make the switch." She said.

"Perfect." Emmett stated as he placed the vomit vase on the shelf where we had taken the real one from the collection.

"It was nice to meet you Evander." Ellery said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake it.

Emmett wrinkled his nose.

"I do not shake hands. It tarnishes my ability to create such beautiful masterpieces." He said as he just walked on past her. Total snob.

I scurried out behind Emmett as I watched Ellery stand absolutely dumbfounded.

Within a matter of minutes, we were back home. We walked back into the living room and placed the new vase exactly where the old one had been. I kept my fingers crossed that Esme wouldn't notice the slight color change.

Emmett gave me back my sunglasses and gave me a smile.

"Emmett, you were brilliant." I said as I returned the grin.

"Im sorry, can you repeat that again?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"You head me dummy."

"So short lived. But at least you said it once." He told me.

"But I think I am a better actress than you." I said in a teasing voice.

"You? No way. Bella you suck at acting."

"No I don't! I am so good at it!" I said, challenging him.

"Nah, you wish you were." He said as he punched me lightly in the arm. It happened to be the exact place that I had gotten my shot. It smarted a little, but it wasn't exactly awful pain. But, I had to prove him wrong. And it was perfect timing.

As soon as he had punched my arm, the entire Cullen family had walked through the front door and witnessed it. I immediately began screaming bloody murder as I clutched my arm and fell to the ground. I began kicking and screaming on the floor.

"EMMETT! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Edward yelled as he ran towards me.

"Me? Edward…she's faking it!" Emmett stammered.

"Faking it? How dare you accuse her of such a thing!" Edward growled. He lifted me up off the ground.

"Edward, it hurts. Everything hurts. Edward, I cant see you clearly. Edward!" I whimpered.

"Its okay Bella. Its going to be okay." He whispered to me in his soothing voice.

He walked with me up the stairs, carrying me in his arms bridal style.

"Emmett, I will be coming back for you." Edward called out.

The entire Cullen family looked at me. I winked to Emmett who gritted his teeth. I watched as everyone behind him began repressing laughter.

And the Oscar goes to Bella Swan.


End file.
